disneyplanesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Liu0830/Melodious Zoom
So impressive is the blast of memory that it can never fade away due to that unbelievable experience. Through countless thick and thin, I have to admit that, it's him that should make great differences to my life. Addicted to endless computer games, I found it too tough for me to relax without games. It was the main reason that I failed to be admitted to my ideal high school, as a consequence of which I had no alternative but to change my mind and spent a large sum of money on school fees. What made me more depressed is that I couldn't catch up with my classmates. Ranked far behind, I was about to submit to my failure... Much thanks to him, those all came to an end when I met him. After seeing that movie, I did fall in love with it but there was no concept in my mind that what they are really like. As a matter of fact, I didn't feel any passion from the bottom of my heart, just because I didn't know him. It was a big honor that I made a trip to VHHH via ZHHH. It didn't take long before I began to acknowledge them. I began to ask my friend who has been studying this field about KA. And he was willing to introduce them. How exciting it is to go with a 321, just as I remember. Later on, once I had a problem, my friend went out of his way to help me. Had it not been his help, I couldn't make a friend with him. He also sent me a key ring which says, if it ain’t Boeing, I’m not going. Whenever I make a trip, I'd like to go by air instead of taking a train as to enjoy myself. If you enjoy flying and embracing the blue sky, you can’t find the scenery too bored. And those guys have a round head and a fascinating tail, who weigh too much but behave quite elegantly. I ran to take a good picture, feeling satisfied. From then on, I feel like making friends with those who really know them. He, just like my idol.How I admire Dusty because of his inner spirits. When I wanna have an English name, I turned to my friends for advice. Having thought for a long time, I decided to get the English name Dusty. To my great delight, all of my friends are in favor of my idea, there isn’t a more suitable name for me. Without realizing,I entered his world and started my great journey. In this ideal world, I seem to appreciate the runway romance. A charming propeller seems to spin. Strong wings seem to show off power. A flexible body seems to seize everything. His zoom carries him to touch the deep sky. When zooming, the sound comes together and a melodious song forms unconsciously. Staying quiet, the echo of the song lessons gradually. Looking up, he’s far away. The decision came into existence,I will make great efforts to achieve my aim. He’s always here with me,encouraging me to keep moving when I endeavor to overcome every hardship. I convince firmly that I can eventually succeed. It was normal that I went to Beijing by air. Although the difficulty of entering BUAA is too hard to imagine, I’m not afraid, just stepping forward. I paid a special visit to ZBAA with a kind of impulse, wanting to feel it too. Now, it’s high time that I should go, he’s waiting for me to accompany with me. I don’t need any beautiful girl but him to make my life more meaningful. He switches on the headlight, zooming and singing. Category:Blog posts